


Out of Hand?

by OzTheSpaceWizard



Series: Metall/u/rgy [27]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzTheSpaceWizard/pseuds/OzTheSpaceWizard





	Out of Hand?

 Rubidium was running late and every second was agony for Francium. Was she hit by a car? Did an elevator collapse while she was in it? Maybe there was some disease that had begun wiping out the population. Francium began tapping at her keyboard with an unhealthy fervor, but was soon relieved when she found that there was no biological weapon ravaging the planet. However in the few hours that had passed since the most recent article from her favorite news site was posted; it could have. When that thought crossed her mind she began to envision Rubidium being attacked by some horrible mutant and Francium would be nowhere in sight to save her cousin.

 

 Would it be her fault if her cousin died to some horrid creature because she was too scared to go looking for Rubidium? Of course not… right? It’s not like she had any proof that there was some kind of plague which would turn the city’s population into mindless killing machines. Francium had begun chewing at her fingernails; completely ignoring the fact that she had clipped them only yesterday. Hypothetically if she were completely correct about a zombie plague that was raging through the population, but had no proof if it were actually happening: would she still be at fault for not at least looking for her cousin? 

 

 Of course not! However her preoccupation with gnawing at the skin around her thumbnail and her panicking mind was far too concerned with letting her imagination run wild for silly things such as logic. The realization of what she was about to do didn’t hit her until she was fully dressed and standing at the door with a replica of a sword from her favorite MMO. The doorknob seemed to reject Francium as she reached out to it and she completely crumpled a few seconds later.

 

 She wanted to run away from the door as if it had just brandished a weapon, but much like it had she just laid on the floor feeling helpless. Her panic attack was telling her that some unknown force that was plotting her imminent and painful demise was outside her door: ready to take her. The soft knocking on the door did nothing to ease her hysterical mind. She began sobbing uncontrollably as the malicious force began to unlock her door. The door opened and closed very quickly and before Francium knew what was happening: her cousin was sitting in front of her and making gentle reassurances.

 

 Rubidium knew better than to attempt making physical contact when Francium was like this and so she sat at a little less than arm’s length away as she tried to get Francium’s attention with gently cooing. As Francium launched herself at Rubidium she suddenly remembered the very sharp sword that was lying nearby her cousin and hoped that this wasn’t the end for her. However when Francium embraced her tightly she returned the embrace and tried to ease her cousin’s panicked mind.


End file.
